


Fucking Shadowhunters

by Beautiful_Chaos0116



Series: Magnus Bane and the Angel Clary [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Slow Burn Magus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Slow burn Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9356957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_Chaos0116/pseuds/Beautiful_Chaos0116
Summary: Jocelyn Fairchild died when Clary was just two years old. There was no one else that knew of her existence than Luke Garroway, a werewolf, and Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn. When she died Luke had wanted to take Clary in, but was unable to because of his pack. They despised shadowhunters, and did not want the risk of anyone finding out that Valentine had a daughter. Later in life Magnus would wish he had just left her to be taken in by some other family, maybe that Simon's fellows. Though in the moment he chose to take her in, believing that it was the right thing to do. He wouldn’t change his decision for the world, no matter what trouble it might get him into.I have not read any of the books past the first. This is based solely on the show Shadowhunters.





	1. Prologue

Jocelyn Fairchild died when Clary was just two years old. There was no one else that knew of her existence than Luke Garroway, a werewolf, and Magnus Bane, high warlock of Brooklyn. When she died Luke had wanted to take Clary in, but was unable to because of his pack. They despised shadowhunters, and did not want the risk of anyone finding out that Valentine had a daughter. Later in life Magnus would wish he had just left her to be taken in by some other family, maybe that Simon fellows. Though in the moment he chose to take her in, believing that it was the right thing to do. He wouldn’t change his decision for the world, no matter what trouble it might get him into.   
Magnus struggled with many things in trying to raise Clary. Many thoughts went through his head throughout the first few months. Firstly he had no dea whether he should raise her a shadowhunter or as a downworlder such as himself. He also didn’t know if he should tell her who she is or not. He thought of the dangers of her knowing the truth, but knew that in the end, being lied too would probably be worse than her knowing the truth. There was also the Mortal Cup. It had come into his possession with the Fairchild girl. As he saw it he had three options: he could give it to the Clave, keep it, or give it to Clary when she was old enough. He chose to keep it, his distrust of non-downworlders being the main reason. After all it was the Claves fault it ended up in Valentines hands in the first place.

Fast forward and it’s time to begin Clary’s training. In Magnus’ mind, it would probably be best to train her as a shadowhunter but, being who he is, he chooses to train her in magic. In the end it’s the best thing he can do for her. He teaches her how to make potions and other things that don’t require someone to be a warlock. He doesn’t just teach her magic, though. He chose to train her in some shadowhunter ways as well. He decided, not long after taking her in, that he would teach her to be well-rounded. Knowing her heritage and the life she grew up in, along with the mundane world. He wanted her to respect and even care for the mundanes that knew nothing about the world around them.  
He chose to let her keep her playmate Simon Lewis. He grew fond of the slightly annoying mundane pretty quick when he realized how attached she was to him. He just hoped that nothing completely terrible happened to him. Clary grew up learning mundane essentials, downworlder essentials, and shadowhunters essentials. While she may have complained about having to learn three times as much information than any other kid, she absolutely loved learning, especially because Magnus’ face always lighted up when she caught on fast. 

When she is just ten, Magnus decides that she was old enough to run her own apothecary. Though that was a young age in the mundane world, in their world it was actually late. Most kids would have already done that at age six. Through running her apothecary she learned who was reliable in the shadow world. Which vampires, werewolves, warlocks, seelies and even shadowhunters to get information from. 

Because her existence isn’t known to the rest of the shadow world, she is known only as Clary Bane, though her full name is Clary Fairchild Morgenstern Bane. She quite prefers it that way considering Magnus is the one who raised her. Growing up, most people wondered if she was actually his child or not. In the mortal world she was often made fun of because of the strange name. Even Simon wondered about it, though he wouldn’t say anything until their freshman year of highschool. 

At the beginning of highschool is when things start to get difficult for Clary. Demons start to attack her, especially when she is away from Magnus. Usually during these attacks she was with Simon. Nothing could stop him from being curious especially when a random old lady disappears right in front of his eyes. He starts to question his sanity until Magnus gives Clary the okay to tell him the truth. While it was breaking the law, Magnus decided that her happiness was more important than following the rules.   
Simon took the information surprisingly well considering everything he ever knew to be true was actually a lie. His entire life he had always seen the world as black and white, and now it was full of all different types of colors. He felt inferior to Clary even before he knew the truth, now he felt even more inferior, because Clary was a part of this world, and was supposed to be a superior being to him. He could take comfort in the fact that she had known her entire life and still chose to be his best friend. Though his massive crush did take a hit after learning about her. 

All three of their lives change for the worse when Valentine begins his second strike.


	2. Shadowhunters

It was Clary’s eighteenth birthday. Simon and her were celebrating at Magnus’ Club Pandemonium. Tonight was unofficially mundane night. Basically it was the night that no downworlder or shadowhunter showed up, the punishment was death, or at least serious maiming. That’s how Clary knew something was wrong. She was having a conversation with Simon about his bad choice in band names when she saw a demon followed by two shadowhunters head into the club. She ignored Simons questioning ‘Clary’ and strode towards the club.   
As Simon asked what was wrong a third shadowhunter bumped straight into her.  
“Hey can you watch where you’re going?” She asks the blond shadowhunter.   
He turned around and, looking surprised, says “You can see me?”

“Yeah,” Clary answers, “I’m a shadowhunter too.” as she says this she pulls down her collar showing him her rune of guidance. 

“How can I not know who you are? I know every shadowhunter in New York.” He says, even more confused. 

“I was raised by a warlock, he took me in shortly after my mother died.” She replied calmly.

“Jace!” called one of the shadowhunter that ran by before.   
He turned making a frustrated noise and ran into the club.   
Before Simon could question what happened Clary took out her phone and called Magnus. She told him about the three shadowhunters and the demon. 

“Clary,” Magnus replied, “I know you wanted a calm birthday, but there is no way I can make it to the club to deal with it, I need you to do it.”

“Very well, Maggie, I will get rid of the problem, but you owe me big time.”

“Ah, that’s my little Angel.” 

As much as she hated that nickname, she knew she deserved it for calling him Maggie. After hanging up the phone she turned to Simon and told him to wait in the van for her to return, and that she had some business to attend to in the club. She walked into the club, furious and ready to tear a demon and three shadowhunter to shreds for raining on her birthday parade.   
When she got into the club she used a tracing spell Magnus had taught her to see where they had gone. Following it led her to the back V.I.P. room. When she walked in it looked like she only had three things to deal with, because the shadowhunters had already killed the demon. Turning to the Blond guy she talked to earlier she started to rip into him. 

“Okay, I can understand you having no clue who I am, but there is no way you don’t know whose club this is, and what night it is.”

“Yes, we know whose club it is, but we also know that the owner is away on business and can’t possibly get back in time to kill us, or rip off our limbs.” he replied, not missing a beat. 

“You’re right. Maggie isn’t here to stop you, but his daughter, a.k.a. me, is here.” 

“Maggie, nice pet name.” He laughed, then realization hit his face like a brick wall. ”Wait, did you just say ‘daughter’?!” he said. 

“Yep, I’m the famous Clary Bane. and I suggest you head back to the Institution before i seriously injure all three of you.”

“Ha, as if you a silly half-shadowhunter could take down three highly trained shadowhunters.”

“I’m not just a shadowhunter, you know. I was also trained in magic. I could take you all down with less than one blow. Now leave!” She growled that last part. 

Before jace could reply, all of them stiffened when they sensed the vampire near. 

“Fuck,” Clary practically yelled. “Can I not have one night off?” 

Before the others could say anything she sprinted out of the club just in time to see the vampire speed off with her best friend. Not being able to stop herself she yelled.

“NOOOOOOOOO! SIMON! SHIT!” 

She didn’t care about the onlookers as she got into the van but, before she could even start Simon’s Broke down van, the three shadowhunters showed up. The dark haired one looked at her and spoke firmly.

“What happened? Why were you screaming? Who the hell is Simon?”

“ Simon, is my best friend that happens to be a mundane. I was screaming because that stupid blood-thirsty vampire broke the accords and kidnapped him.” She snapped at him. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go rescue my best friend. I also need to tell Magnus that he needs to fix his wardings for the club on mundane night.” As she spoke she started the van up. 

It was the girl who spoke up next.   
“Wait!” She said, “ You can’t expect to rescue him from a clan of vampires on your own. It’s suicide!” She looked between Jace, Clary and the other one, before saying, “We’ll come with you. A vampire breaking the accords is good enough reason to help you.” 

The dark haired one opened his mouth at that but she was quick to stop him.  
“Stop, Alec, you know as well as I do that we can’t just leave a mundane in the hands of Camille, she will most likely kill him. We will help her.”   
At that Alec couldn’t argue.

“You’re lucky I love you, Izzy.” He simply said.   
Clary rolled her eyes and said, “Well get in then we’re wasting time.”


	3. Fucking Vampires, Man

Once everyone had gotten into the van, Clary drove off. The moment they were on the road, she took out her phone and called Magnus. 

“Mags, a vampire took Simon, and you really need to up security on mundane night.”

“Yes I know, and wait did you just say that a vampire took Simon?”

“Yes, Maggie, I and the three shadowhunters that got into your club are going after him right now.”

“Clary, are you sure you can trust them?”  
“Honestly, no I’m not, but their all I’ve got right now with you not being here. Can you think of any clan in New York that would take him?”

“Yes, one, but you’re not going to like it.”

“Spit it out Mags!” Clary yelled into the phone.

“Camille’s. Did the Vampire smell a little like Raphael?”

“Yeah, how did you know?”

“Because I had a sinking feeling that Camille was making him spy on us. He’ll be in the Hotel DuMort, but I recommend you wait until morning. There’ll be no escape for them then.”

“Okay, Thank you Magnus. Hurry back soon, I really need you here.”

“I know, my little Angel, I’ll be back as soon as I can get away.”

At that Clary hung up the phone. She drove back to their flat shut off the van. She got out and turned towards the three shadowhunters. Looking frustrated she just huffed and turned to walk into the warehouse that Magnus had chose to set up his apartment this time. As she was walking, Jace spoke up.  
“Nice place. What, the high warlock of Brooklyn couldn’t afford a better glamour?” He said sarcastically.   
“ You know what?” Clary shot back. “I have had enough of you tonight! My best friend is missing, my father is out of town and can’t get back to help me, and I’m stuck here with you three criticizing everything about the way I live. So why don’t you just shut the hell up, come into the loft, and help me figure out a way to get Simon back.”

“Jace,” Izzy said, “That was really insensitive. Just shut up for the time being and let her sort through this.” at that Jace looked defeated and Izzy smiled. 

“Thanks.” said Clary.

“No problem.” said Izzy.

“Okay can we just get this over with, Isabelle, stop flirting.” said Alec. 

“You’re just jealous, big brother.” said Izzy. 

“Why would I be jealous of her?” Alec asked “I’m just annoyed that you feel the need to flirt with everything that lives and breathes.”

“Let’s just get to work.” said Jace, breaking up the siblings argument. Clary thought that must happen a lot.   
They walked up to Magnus’ and her loft. She had to find the potion that her and Magnus had made well over a week ago. The potion was supposed to help her find Simon, no matter where he is. They made it because Clary feared for him, being so close to her and the Mortal Cup. It was a good thing that they finished with it when they did, otherwise she would have no idea whether he was at the Hotel DuMort or at one of Camille’s hideouts. When she found it Alec asked  
“Why are we here? The longer the mundane is in the hands of Camille, the more likely he is to be turned.”   
“We are here, so that we can make sure we know where Simon is. Camille could have taken him to the Hotel DuMort, but she also could have taken him to one of her hideouts. Magnus knows her very well, so he knows where everyone of her places are, and also knows that Camille would most likely take him back to the hotel, but we need to cover all of our tracks.   
“Also we need to wait until dark, that way we have the upperhand. I thought you were shadowhunters, shouldn’t you at least know that. Hell, I was raised by a warlock and it seems like I know more than you do. Anyways, you three should gather your weapons and get ready for in the morning. I’m not going to be the only one doing anything.”

While this was going on at Clary’s loft, Simon was deep inside the Hotel DuMort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for the update. Classes started so i go busy really quick. On top of that, I don't have my own computer so I have to use one at library. I will update again ASAP.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever and I hope you all like it. I will try to update whenever possible. Any feedback is welcome.


End file.
